User blog:Captain Richard Venables/Grand Imperial Military Reform Ideas
=Overview of Suggested Reforms= The Grand Imperial Military or the Imperial Military of the Grand Imperial Order is the armed forces the Order and Empire. It is a large scale organisation which needs a secure system of administration and command capabilities. Therefore, I have some basic recommendations. I have made a 'prototype' of the GIM page on this blog as well as a list below that of the other ideas I had. Structure Change Upon close discussion of the Official Leaders the choice to do away with the old structure with ranks was decided as off 6/23/2015. Unlike before the new structure removes most ranks to decrease confusion and create stability within the Empire and Orders Military. Branches IDEAS FOR REFORM IN THE IMPERIAL ARMY and MARINE CORP: The Imperial Army is a vast organisation, with many troops and many fronts they are posted to. I know that due to recent reforms the Medical Corp and Special Forces have been removed from the GIM, therefore I believe that instead of a 'Medical Corp' there should be officers attached to a unit within the Imperial Army or Marines who go simply by the rank of Doctor or Medic, this would provide the necessary medical staff required but limit it down slightly. Another important aspect of any Army is the structure system. I have personally discussed this one with Kwagar and we both like the ideas of Battalions instead of the usual Regiment. Each Battalion would still be commanded by a Colonel and would hold a number ie. '1st Battalion' as well as this the Battalion would also have a specialist or honourary prefix to their name ie. '1st Battalion "The Emperor's Own"'. A battalion would be commanded by a Colonel and would have a Major or Captain as his XO (Executive Officer) and would have a number of junior officers leading platoons made of of two squads per platoon. Squads would be lead by a Sergeant and would comprise of Troopers. Each platoon would hold one medic. With one medic in the Battalion being classed as Doctor and being placed in charge of the medical staff of the battalion. Another important reform I believe is wise to make is the induction of Commissars into each Battalion to watch over the troops and their officers loyalty, dedication and obedience, these individuals would be chosen from the most loyal and respectable officers of the Grand Imperial Military and serve as political officers who report directly to the Commissar-General and Eldar of Conquest. It is also worth noteing that Commissars may possibly be worth instating in the Navy as well, due to the need to ensure loyalty to the Emperor remains strong, simply put this is a method of ensuring we never again see what we saw with the desertion of the Remnants. Ideas for reforms for the Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is relatively small yet vital to the war efforts of the Order. Therefore, especially in accordance with the Midnight Avenger, I believe it is necessary that all large ships of the Navy carry with them a Battalion of Troops from the Army to ensure speedy response to emergency situations and also act as an import guard for the Warships of the Navy. Another important aspect I believe is important to the Grand Imperial Military and the Navy is at least two fighter squadrons, made up of pilots of the Imperial Air Force (suggestion name only) and dedicated to the duties of space combat etc etc. I believe that certain members would appreciate a more PVP based thing such as Squadrons and this would attract a number of new people who may not be in it for the RP as much as the PVP etc. Such Squadrons would likely be lead by a Group Captain or Squadron Leader and would form as a group of individuals with certain ranks of either Flight Lieutenant or Flying Officer. Other reforms Aide de Camps are simply designed to quite literally 'aide' Legion COs in their day to day duties and would be a great boon to the GIM, acting almost as secretaries for the Legion COs as well as dealing with tasks the Legion CO hands to them, in saying this, an Aide de Camp should be someone that the CO completely and utterly trust and have the approval of the Supreme Commander. Ranking Structure Reform: This is a simple, yet gives a more refined command approach then the previous reforms. Uniform Reforms A set of standard uniforms for the members of the Grand Imperial Order should be put in place and can be used with the new 'outfit' system on SWTOR. These do not have to be used as actual armour but for RP etc they should be manditory. Final Word These are just my personal suggestions for reforms etc, I believe the proirity now is to have the Legions and all new initiates processed into legions and begin work on ensuring structure and order is maintained in the Grand Imperial Military. I believe an important thing is to keep an eye on those who show extreme potential and recommend them for Officer Cadet Status if you believe they are suitable candidates. I remain the Emperor's Humble Servant, ~''Commissar-General Xavier D'Venables of the Grand Imperial Army''~ Category:Blog posts